User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 3-Getting familiar with the academy
After getting off his laptop,Charles decides to go around the academy to get familiar with it.(he also brings one of his .45 sheperds and also a flashbang).When he wals out of his room he tries to ask people for help until he stops a prep."Hey,I'm new here,do you think you can show me around?" Charles asks the prep."No now get out of my way pauper" the prep says to Charles."Fuck you you rich bastard,the only thing preps are good for are punching bags" charles says to the prep."Do you know who I am? I could beat you right here,right now" the prep says to Charles."I would love to see you try" Charles says and lifts up his shirt(he never changed into his uniform) to show his gun,which causes the prep to walk away. "That prep giving you a hard time?" a guy asks Charles."Sorta but I was about to beat the shit out of him" Charles says to the guy."Well don't mind Gord,he's just a bitch.So you must be the new guy.I'm Jimmy..Jimmy Hopkins" Jimmy says to Charles."Charles Caldwell and yeah I'm new here.Hey Jimmy,do you think you can show me around here? I just wanna get use to this place" Charles says to Jimmy."Sure,follow me" Jimmy says and him & Charles walk out of the boys dorm. First Jimmy leads Charles to the main building to show him some people hanging around there."Well I'm sure you're familar with the main building so I don't have to explain it to you" Jimmy says."Hey,who's that?" Charles asks and points to a 6ft tall guy with black hair talking to a guy with brown hair."Thats Clayton Mason,but he prefers to be called C-Money.The guy he's talking to is Greg Ryder.There should be a guy named Michael Diaz around but I don't see him" Jimmy says to Charles.Next Jimmy takes Charles to the libary to show him the nerds,then to the parking lot to show him the bullies(charles sees the bullies he knocked out too),then takes him to the autoshop to show him the greasers. "Those are the greasers" Jimmy says to Charles."Let me guess,they got a rivalry with the preps like most greasers do?" Charles says to Jimmy."Yeah.That guy right there(he points to a greaser with shaggy hair) is Johnny Vincent,their old leader,he graduated.Their new leader is Peanut Romano,Johnny still comes and checks on him to make sure he is running them right." Jimmy says.Next jimmy takes Charles to harrington house to show him the preps,which Charles calls them "rich fake bastards".Then Jimmy takes Charles to show him the jocks. "And last but not least,the jocks" Jimmy says."Ah,a bunch of 'roid raging dumbasses who for some reason get all the chicks" Charles says and him & Jimmy start to laugh.Then Ted and Damon walk up."Hopkins what the fuck are you doing on our turf?" Ted asks Jimmy."And who the hell is this?" Damon asks Jimmy."My names' Charles,and I can tell that you guys are a bunch of steroid shootin dumbasses" Charles says to Ted and Damon."Who the fuck do you think you are trying to tell us off? I get more bitches than you and I'm stronger than you so just shut your fucking mouth" Ted says to Charles."I could knock both of you out with one punch each" Charles says.This causes Damon to swing at Charles,but Charles ducks and clocks Damon in the face with a right,knocking him out. "One shot! One shot bitch!" Charles yells and then punches Ted in his face,which knocks him down,but doesn't knock him out.Seven other jocks see this and are about to run at Charles and Jimmy."Run,now!" Jimmy yells to Charles and they run away from the gym area with the jocks on their ass.When they make it to the boy's dorm Charles,remembering he has a flashbang,throws it at the jocks to stun them,and then him & jimmy go into the dorm."Hey Jimmy,thanks for giving me a tour of this place,see ya around" Charles says and he walks into the his room. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts